


Dancing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [409]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They go out on a date.





	

“When was the last time we went on a date, Sugar?” Benny asks one morning, idly playing with Sam’s hair while they lounge around in bed.

Sam considers. “Don’t know,” he admits.

“Have to fix that,” Benny says, thinking about it. “How’s tonight sound to you?”

Tonight sounds just fine, which is how they end up at some club. Not a club like Sam and his friends went to in college, though, a club with an actual, live band that plays music that requires a little more formality than jumping up and down and grinding on one another.

“Benny…I can’t really dance,” Sam says.

Benny rolls his eyes. “‘Course you can. I’ve seen it.”

“Once, for a job, for like two minutes,” Sam argues. “I’m lucky I didn’t step on her feet.”

“I’ll lead,” Benny promises, and somehow, they end up on the dance floor just as the next song begins.

Benny does lead, and Sam doesn’t step on his feet, even if he only narrowly misses a few times. They move around the dance floor, laughing quietly. Benny hums along a bit.

Eventually, they break apart to get a table and order dinner for Sam. There’s a big chef’s salad on the menu, and it’s pretty good, although Sam is quick to assure Benny that it’s not as good as his.

After Sam finishes, the band starts another song, infinitely slower this time. Benny stands and holds out a hand. “Shall we?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. Sam nods, and takes his hand.

Benny pulls him close and they end up more swaying in place, Benny singing quietly as they move. Really, it’s the perfect end to a great night.

They need to go out on dates more often.


End file.
